Yangbans
The yangbans first appeared when Grid traveled to Pangea in the East Continent. Information The yangbans are residents of the Hwan Kingdom. Something about sacred weapons. And other info from chapters during Grid's visit in Pangea. They take the Chiyou's Test very 100 years when they are engulfed with a strange melancholy. Every time they overcome the frustration, their talents would develop.Chapter 922 The yangbans consider the West Continent polluted with wicked gods. And once they step on the land, they will their power and eternal life.Chapter 922 Han Seokbong said that only seven yangbans had been active over the past hundreds of years but the number of people Grid witnessed when he first encountered the yangbans was over 10. There were exactly 13 people. It is suspected that the Easterners might be caught up in a group suggestion to not recognize anyone apart from the seven as yangbans. Most likely they must be conscious of the monitors that the Western gods placed on the East Continent. The Five Seniors and Chiyou might be gods but they were dogs who lost and were driven out. It is normal for them to be wary and afraid of the Western gods. If it is true and they are building up their forces for revenge, they might need to hide their power and the number seven is very valid. There are exactly seven archangels. If the number of yangbans is also seven then the Western gods won’t feel any doubts. the more deity points the yangbans build up, the stronger they will be. So they should expose themselves to the public as much as possible to be worshipped. Apart from the seven, wouldn’t the remaining six be unable to build up deity because they can’t be recognized, let alone be worshipped This means that with the exception of seven, the other yangbans are weaker than Garam Even if there are hundreds or thousands in the Hwan Kingdom, they won’t be as strong as Garam.1151 Originally, Grid had a good chance of winning against the yangbans who hadn’t built up their divinity. They might have inherited the blood of a god but the reason for their birth and the significance of their existence was to be a ‘consumable.’ Yes, a consumable. Those who hadn’t built up their divinity were completely different from Garam. They were merely miscellaneous soldiers or extras in the war against the gods planned by the Five Seniors. There were clear limitations because they hadn’t been given a special story or role, unlike the grandmaster on the West Continent.1164 Expelled Gods The rulers of the yangbans are the expelled gods. According to Lee Jeong, they were banished and deprived of their rights because they were weak. They are not necessarily good. They will not defend humanity from the present gods who harm humanity.Chapter 1116 In the past, the seven malignant saints wanted to borrowed the power of the expelled gods to defeat the present gods. This is the reason why Zikfrector wants to cross the Abyss. Known Yangbans Five Seniors # Hanul # # # # Chiyou * Others * Pagma * Garam * Hangyeol1163 Notes * Not considered as race since they are Half-Gods Category:Affiliations